


My Shy Little One

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Virginity, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Bucky finding out his girlfriend is a virgin and she's a little insecure about it, just something fluffy and him being sweet and gentle about it. :)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Virgin!Reader - Relationship, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 33





	My Shy Little One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan request that I was more than happy to write about!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any rights on any MARVEL characters, this is for entertainment purposes only. I only hold the rights to my own original characters (OFC).**
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site without my express written consent. Feel free to like, comment and/or reblog. Thank You!**
> 
> Warnings: +18 for sexual scenes and adult talk but mostly FLUUUUFFF!!

–*—*–  
If someone had told Bucky that one day he would be head over heels for a woman, then he would have probably laughed at their faces. Yes, during the war times no woman was able to tell him no to a date with him, but those times were different. He would take them out for dinner, to watch a movie or to the fair. He would buy them gifts and flowers and endlessly flirt with them. An occasional kiss here and there if he got lucky, but he wouldn’t call himself an experienced man. But now with you he wanted it all. He was completely and utterly in love with you. He was hypnotized by every single detail of you, mind, soul and body. Oh, that body…He couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling up and down your sinful body as you unknowingly swayed your hips walking front the kitchen with your beers in hand. It didn’t help his dirty thoughts how your skirt slowly rose up your knees the moment you took a seat next to him, nor did him any favors the innocent blouse that you were wearing as it only enhanced your every crevice.

You had been dating for months now and he was always a gentleman. You didn’t mind his past days as The Winter Soldier or his present ones as an Avenger, for you he was just Bucky and he was yours. No other woman held the coveted title of his girlfriend but you. From the moment that you met you were whipped. By your first kiss you were a goner and his first I love you brought you down to a pile of putty at his feet. But there was something that was always at the back of your mind, something that based on the hungry lustful look that he was now giving you was bound to come out...tonight.

He unknowingly licked his lips, as he watched you take a sip of your bottle. His hand unconsciously moving to caress your exposed knee. Making you almost spit on the drink

“Are you ok doll?” He chuckled at the blush that found its way to your cheeks

“Yeah, yeah… All good” You smiled, you could feel the heat rising in between your bodies. There was that unavoidable chemistry between you, an invisible pull that kept drawing you impossibly closer to each other. You shamelessly ogled him as his eyes devoured you, the man was basically sex-on-legs, you could only wonder how many before you had the chance to enjoy this closeness to him. You turn your eyes away

“Hey, don’t look away. Haven’t I told you how cute you look when you blush?” He chuckles as your cheeks turn into an even deeper shade of red. 

“Sorry” You lower your eyes slightly embarrassed and then you feel his hand softly caress your jaw, slowly lifting it up

“Look at me beautiful” You slowly turn your head towards him again “never apologize for being the adorable rose that I love” His sweet talk had your insides melting. At that moment, your eyes traveled back up to catch him fixed on your lips, right then your eyes meet and you can see his had turned dark pools. You nod, giving him a silent open permission to do as his mind is set on

His lips crash with your, first in a soft and tender way, but soon it turns hungrier and more passionate.His hand falls on your side and tugs you closer to him. Your hands find their way to his neck and you start to seductively touch him, quickly its making way into his hair. He swipes his tongue over your lips and not a second later your mouth pry open, giving space for his tortuous yet delicious exploration. You let yourself to be carried away by the burning passion flowing in between you. 

You gasp into the kiss as you feel his strong hands effortlessly lift you up from the couch and makes you straddle his lap, your skirt riddling up even higher than before and leaving you almost exposed to him. His hands now circled around your waist, in a tight yet kind grip. You hadn’t realize how much the temperature had risen until you felt his bulge rub against your core. You moan, encouraging him to keep his ministrations and making his bulge grow even more, a friction as you never experienced before that had you already unconsciously grinding your hips against it. HE moans too. You are fully drown in lust and the amazing sensations that he’s bringing to you. Everything intensifies and when you open your eyes you now have your back against the couch, him between your legs and his hand dangerously sliding inside your skirt

Then you remember, he doesn’t know it yet. 

You abruptly break up the kiss, strongly patting him on the chest. A loud and firm “WAIT!” leaves your mouth, pushing him away from you. He nods

“Ok…I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” He breathlessly says, trying to seat back. You stand up and move away from a flustered and breathless Bucky. You cover your face with your hands

“NO! You didn’t…Oh, God…Oh God…” You loudly say over and over again, nervously pacing back and forth in front of him. He watches you baffled himself, soon standing up to embrace you, your face now hidden on his chest

“Oh baby, I’m sorry,I’m sorry. I got carried away and pushed you too far” He tenderly strokes your head

“No, it’s not your fault..I…I- too let it happen” You stuttered “It’s just..”

“You don’t have to explain yourself doll, we moved too fast that’s it” He’s surprised by the chuckle coming out of your mouth “What?” You slowly push yourself slightly away from him, still brightly blushed

“It’s not you Bucksie” He smirks at your nickname

“What is it my love?”

“It’s just that I…I’ve never…”

“You never what?”

“Oh, gosh… I can’t do this!” You get out from his arms, now hugging yourself and biting your lip 

“You know that you can tell me anything, right doll?” He once again steps closer, careful enough of not invading your space

“I’ve never done this before” You catch the confusion on his eyes “Been intimate that way with anyone ” You can see the wheels turning into his head

“Oh…Ahhhh” It dawns on him, you’re a virgin “Oh, my sweet shy little one…” His face turning soft and adoringly looking at you like the most beautiful thing in the world. Sensing your calmness he cups your face “Your innocence just makes you even more precious and it’s no reason of shame. We can take it as slow as you want it, until you’re ready. I’d never force you into anything that you don’t want, nor is this going to drive me away. Even if I have to wait a thousand years, I’m happy just to be by your side” Tears stream down your face and you jump into his open arms “Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, you’re just perfect” You say looking straight into his cerulean orbs “And I AM ready, I want it to be with you, I’m just scared” He smirks, hugging you closer

“If it makes you feel any better my first time was when I was 15, in a stable during a raining day with a woman named Dorothy” You both happily chuckle

“Was it necessary to tell me her name?”

“No need to be jealous… The woman’s is been dead for decades. And…” He lets a small pregnant pause in between “I haven’t been with anyone ever since, so I guess that in a way it’s going to be the first time for both of us, as it will be my first time with you.” 

“But, I wouldn’t know…” The insecurities at the back of your mind fastly taking the front seat “I wouldn’t know how to please you well”

“Don’t worry about such things. We can learn together my love and we have all the time of the world for that” His words unleashing a rush of confidence on you and big turn on if anyone asked you

“Could we start tonight?”

“Eager are we?” He brushes a strand of hair behind your ear, before whispering on it “Anything and everything for you doll” His warm breath sending shivers down your spine, you squeal as you feel him lift you by your legs and expertly wrapping them around his waist, his lips finding yours. This time in a more gentle and lovingly way.

You soon reach your bedroom. But nothing is rushed. He takes his time to make it special for you. He slowly lets you to undress you, at an agonizing pace, a button at the time. He takes his sweet time to admire you. You do the same to him. Once you are both down to your birthday suits you sigh in contentment, appreciating each others body. Once your back hits the soft mattress, you close your eyes and focus on his every caress as he’s touching every crevice and curve of your body, as if trying to commit it to memory. He trails soft kisses everywhere he can, from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet. You watch in awe the man you love, doing exactly that to you, he’s not having sex, he’s making love to you And when he’s done to take you to heaven, you do the same to him. You kiss him and worship his body but when you try to return him the favor, he stops you

“Tonight is not about me, but you” And with that he lets you know the time has come. He’s already made you feel the most beautiful woman on earth and he was making sure to show it to you. He rips a golden package open, that you sneakily give him, and watch him put it on.

“I know that you want this baby, but it might hurt at first. Do you really want to do this? I want you to be sure”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything”

And with that he placed himself on top of you again, his kisses became more passionate and demanding, you willingly complied with it. You can feel his excitement against you as well, he breaks the kiss to look into your eyes as if asking for permission, you just nod. 

And then it happens…

You hiss and wince in pain as he breaks the barrier that marks the end of your innocence. He’s gentle and caring, not worrying about himself but making sure that you’re ok. And when love overpowers and conquers the pain, it gave way for pleasure that you never imagined that you could feel. You feel complete, renew. And as stars and bubbles explode on your body, your soul intertwined with his, becoming one. Your love for him exponentially growing inside your chest, as you now laid naked into his arms you knew that this was the right decision. 

“I love you, doll” Love and affection showing through his honest piercing eyes

“I love you more Bucksie” You were happy that you waited, he was your first and hopefully he would be the last.

–*—*–

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading! And thank you anon for the request!


End file.
